halofandomcom-20200222-history
Assembly (level)
Purple Reign is the nickname (or codename) for a map that was announced in the Bungie Weekly Update: 10/26/2007 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12901. This map was originally planned to be in the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced by Blackout due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time, but will now be included in the following map pack that will come out in August of 2008. It has been stated that it will be symmetrical or semi-symmetrical with the middle of the map being higher than the rest.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12930 According to the Bungie Weekly Update: 1/4/2008 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13135 the map will be an entirely new map. The map is supposed to be full of mid to long range weapons, and from what the update states it appears there will be multiple floors. This map is either based outdoors or inside a Covenant ship Speculations Design Due to the name, possible origin, and structure of the level, some fans have speculated that this map will be set on a structure of Covenant origins, with the map possibly taking place on the ship similar to the Unyielding Hierophant or the Pious Inquisitor. According to the May 30th Bungie Weekly Updatehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13931, this is going to be a brand-new map, squashing rumors that Purple Reign might be a remake of Halo 2's multiplayer map Midship. It is said to be nearly perfectly symmetrical, with the mid section being higher than the rest of the map. It is also said that it based outside with "some excellent line of sight and well thought-out verticality problems and opportunities.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13174 Bridges make short work of long open sections and a central hub is sure to be fought over". The map is focused on competitive playing, as it multi-story arena styled map. It features two "somewhat enclosed" bases, with one-way mirrors on the second floor (like those in interrogation rooms), where players will be able to look out, but players outside will be unable to see what's inside.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13174 The arena is designed like a bowl, with the floor slighly concaved and dotted with columns for cover. Four elevated walkways converge in a small bi-level center structure that sports a cache of important items. The map is originally intended for Slayer based games, but objective games works well, but is described as frantic , "if frenetically - lots of dropped flags and frantic attempts to reset while grenades explode all around you" Mystery Before Purple Reign was removed from the Legendary Map pack, it was stated that one of the maps would expand upon the Scarab-Hunter mystery. In a recent Weekly Updatehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13824, it was stated that, "One base of this open-air arena could end up getting called 'Energy side' and another call-out could end up 'Hunter side'," so it's probable that this was the map they were referring to. The "Hunter" Side could be a Hunter armour filling station, but this a speculation. Tactics *The map is too confined for genuine cat and mouse activity at those chokepoints and a warren of claustrophobic lower areas makes high ground and control essential. *There are several ways to get up top of the middle section, from careful jumps to spiraling ramps. *The map is said to be a perfect map for Battle Rifle duels, and for sticking people hundreds of yards away. Trivia *This map may be Halo 3's second Covenant-based map after Snowbound. *The map's name seems to be a tongue in cheek reference to the song by Prince. *An available screenshot has been out for many months, long before the map was canceled for the Legendary Map Pack. *It is rumored that Purple Reign is set on High Charity. *Bungie has stated that this map is not a remake. *This map, Cold Storage, and Moonbase Alpha will not be released together in the next map pack. Category:Multiplayer Maps References